Mistimed Misfortune- Original Version
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: AU. When Raito's family is murdered, the ten year old is thrown into a world of lies, where it is unsure of who he can trust and who is looking to finish the job. As he tries to solve the murder, he is thrown from home to home. Where can he go? LxLight. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**AU. When Yagami Raito's family is murdered, the ten year old is thrown into a world of lies, where it is unsure of who he can trust and who is looking to finish the job. As he tries to solve the murder, he is thrown from home to home. Where can he go now? Future LxLight.**

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter One:_

Yagami Raito was a precocious child. He was well above average at the age of ten. He spent most of his time in the library, reading books that most college students had difficulty understanding, and because of this, he was often bullied.

He was getting to the point where he was very much considering never going to the library again. But it was these excursions (so full of beatings) that saved his life.

"Goodbye, Mother! Goodbye, Father!" Raito called as he stepped out of the door with a bookbag full of books. "Oh, and goodbye to you too, Sayu!"

"Make sure you're home soon, Raito," Yagami Sachiko responded with a smile. "I love you!"

"Yes, Mother!" Raito responded.

"Onii-chan! Bring me a book too, okay?" Sayu whined, peering at him through her eyelashes.

The boy could not deny his sister when she pouted like that. "Alright!"

"Goodbye, Raito! Make sure you don't get into any fights. We don't want you hurt again," Chief Director Yagami commanded, affection seeping into his voice.

"Yes, Father," Raito waved as he began his walk.

Young Raito had no idea how much his life would change that day.

A storm was coming, and he was caught right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>Raito kept his head down as he neared the library. He flinched as a can flew off the back of his head, but said nothing, preferring to keep his tight-lipped silence.<p>

"Hey, Tsuki-chan! Where're ya going now?" A voice called rudely.

Raito frowned at the feminine nickname with which he had just been dubbed, but did not respond. He only sped up slightly. Once he got to the library he'd be safe, and that was his goal. If he waited long enough inside, they'd all leave, and he could go home without bruises. Probably. The chances were high.

Another can bounced off his head as he threw open the door to the library. He ignored it. He had books to get.

* * *

><p>Raito had a sick feeling in his stomach as he neared his home. The door was open, and <em>immediately<em> he knew something was _wrong_. He slowly entered his home, fear filling his stomach as he saw blood spattered on the couch. He slowly walked in and glanced behind the couch.

Hands covered his mouth as he tried to choke back his sorrowful sob. "Sayu!" He gasped. The six-year old girl's corpse was mutilated almost beyond recognition. A pained sob slipped from the chocolate-eyed boy's lips.

Loud pounding footsteps sounded from the stairs. Raito sincerely hoped that it was one of his parents, but he was quite certain it was not. Raito was 93% certain his parents were dead and that their murderer was the one coming down the stairs, but he couldn't bring himself to run and leave Sayu behind, despite her being dead. He approached the door, and the killer's face came into view.

A man with black, messy hair and dark eyes that seemed to flash red was half-way down the stairs, his lips twisted in a gruesome smirk. His white shirt and baggy jeans were blood covered, and his hand clutched a knife soaked in blood. Raito broke into a run, dashing away from the house. The man followed, and Raito contemplated going to someone's house for help. _If I knock on a door and no one's home, I'm good as dead. If I get in a home, the killer could get in too, kill everyone, and I'd still end up dying, only with blood on my hands._ He reflected.

"No. I shall get away on my own." Raito mumbled.

He could hear the echoes of footsteps behind him, but he daren't look back. Raito's and the murderer's heavy breaths echoed around them as Raito took a turn down an alleyway he knew would cut minutes off his run to the police station. _Just make it to town, and you should be okay. Surely this man wouldn't kill in town. _Raito shook his head. The crazy look in his eyes told him he would, _and _he'd get away, too. _Police Station. Just _get_ there, and you'll be safe. He can't get you with the police there._

"Hah, hah," Raito huffed. _Just a little further,_ Raito thought, as he was now in very public streets. People stared at the young boy running from a man covered in blood with a knife. _Why isn't anyone _doing_ anything?_ Raito thought angrily. _Someone should be doing _something_!_ Raito was beginning to lose steam. He panted more now. _So close!_ He knew the murderer was getting close now; he could _smell_ the blood. The building Raito was running towards was now within sight. _Not even h__alf a block!_

Suddenly, Raito felt a sharp pain in his left arm. The raven-haired man had stabbed at him, and Raito looked down at arm, almost unconcerned. His family was _dead_; what would it matter if he…? _No, I must bring him to justice!_ He saw the blood run down his arm, ruining his dress shirt. "Nyng!" Raito hissed as the man struck out again, connecting with his arm once more.

_Ten more meters!_ Raito was too out of breath to call out, and more than a little dizzy. _Seven and a half!_ The man seemed to realize how close he was to the police station, because when Raito risked a glance over his shoulder, he was gone. Raito didn't stop running.

His face was wet with tears and sweat, he realized absently as he ran into the headquarters. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. His back felt heavy, and that's when the boy remembered his books. He hadn't even thought to drop them.

"Raito-kun!" One of the receptionists shouted. Raito recognized the voice.

"Mat-Matsuda-san…" Raito mumbled. "Th-they're all d-d-dead…"

He swayed as he began to sink towards the floor. "Ide-san!" Matsuda Touta cried, diving to catch the boy. "Dispatch someone to the Yagami household now!"

Matsuda barely managed to catch the boy in his arms. Raito mumbled, "Y-your eyes are m-much… n-nicer than… than _his_."

"Raito-kun, what are you talking about?" Matsuda demanded.

"I th…ink I'm going t-t-to sl-sleep… o-okay?" Raito murmured as he passed out.

Matsuda called to Ide once more. "Call an ambulance, too!" His voice dropped to whisper, "oh… Raito-kun, what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you think you know where this is going. But I promise this is NOT going to be one of those stories where Raito's parents die and then he goes to Whammy's House, meets L, and they fall in love; YAY! No, that would be too simple for me to write. I like to confuse myself and make you guys think to figure the next move ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AU. When Yagami Raito's family is murdered, the ten year old is thrown into a world of lies, where it is unsure of whom he can trust and who is looking to finish the job. As he tries to solve the murder, he is thrown from home to home. Where can he go now? Future LxLight.**

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Two:_

"_I love you!"_

"_Onii-chan, bring me a book too, okay?"_

"_We don't want you hurt again…"_

_His sister's, mother's, and father's voices echoed in his ears. How was he to know that that would be the last words his family would say to him? He wished that he had said he loved them one last time… one last time. Why his family? Why the Yagami family? His parents had been well-liked, and despite the fact that he had been bullied, no one disliked him _that_ much._

"_I love you!"_

"_Onii-chan, bring me a book too, okay?"_

"_We don't want you hurt again…"_

_Raito screamed. "Bring them back! Bring them back! They… they didn't do anything!" He shook his head to chase away the tears in his caramel eyes. "Why? Why Sayu, and Mother, and Father? It's not fair! Sayu was six! Six! And Mother and Father were good people! If any of us deserved to die, it was _me_!"_

_A river of blood rushed around him; it poured in from the darkness and swept him away._

"_Goodbye, Raito…"_

"_Goodbye, Onii-chan…"_

"_Goodbye, son…"_

_Raito screamed as he was dragged under._

* * *

><p>"Raito-kun? Raito-kun," called a young voice. "Wake up!" The voice exclaimed. "It's a dream; you're dreaming!"<p>

"I…nnh. Who's there…? Matsuda-san… where am I?" Raito didn't open his eyes. Matsuda vaguely wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

The young aspiring detective paused. How would he explain to Raito exactly what had happened? He couldn't try to hide anything; the young genius would see right through him. He finally decided to be straight forward. "Raito-kun, you are at the hospital. I don't know if you remember, but someone broke into your home and…killed your family. Apparently, whoever it was chased you to HQ. We have no idea who the killer is, or where to send you. I'm sorry."

"The killer is a man four or five centimeters taller than you with messy, black hair and _very_ pale skin. I… couldn't tell if his eyes were dark gray or red… I swear they changed colors…" Raito muttered, "You _have_ to catch him, Matsuda-san. He can't go free for this."

Raito could imagine the screams now; his eyes were wide open in shock. _"Go ahead, kill me! But leave my daughter alone!"_

"_Please, don't hurt her!"_

"_Mom, Dad? What's going to happen?"_

The ten-year-old let out a shuddery breath, and Matsuda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know, in your bookbag, there was a lot of books for Sayu-chan. Would… would you like me to bring them to you?"

"Matsuda-san… she was so little… why would someone hurt her?" Raito whispered, holding back tears.

Matsuda frowned. "Sometimes… there are just really messed up people, Raito-kun. You can't help them all… and sometimes, they just… lose it."

"He was crazy… he definitely was not all there. I could see it… in his eyes… I don't think I can ever forget that man…" Raito whispered. The child closed his eyes; the murderer's face lingered in his thoughts. "I… don't ever _want_ to… so I can find him one day… and bring him to…_ justice_. Yes, justice…"

Matsuda smiled at the boy as he began to sleep again. "Raito-kun… you're a strange kid… but that's alright."

* * *

><p>After three days, Raito was leaving the hospital. It was agreed that he could stay with Matsuda for the time being. This was partially because the boy wasn't really comfortable around anyone but the aspiring detective, and partially because Matsuda was the most tolerant of Raito's nightmares.<p>

Raito gripped Matsuda's hand tightly as they left the hospital. Raito was lead to a squad car, and they both headed for HQ. Raito was going to be under questioning so that they could attempt to solve this murder.

Only Raito truly had hope that they would catch this murderer. The rest of the force was not so sure. No one could really find much in the evidence, and L was not taking this case, no matter how much they asked him to. Even the money they offered him was not having an effect on him.

Raito didn't mind. _I can solve this case. I _have_ to, for Sayu, for Mom, for Dad. I will not let this go unpunished. There _will _be justice. There _must _be justice._

Raito stared at the buildings passing by, completely frustrated with his own thoughts. Thinking… hurt. He wanted something that would make him forget, just for a little while. He didn't want to remember that _killer's_ face everything he blinked; he didn't want to see his sister's mangled corpse in his thoughts every time he tried to sleep. He didn't want to keep hearing their voices in his ears when Matsuda said something completely normal that triggered a memory. He didn't want to look in the mirror and see red eyes instead of caramel.

He'd never expected this to happen. No one did. But it had. So why, _why_, can't Raito breathe sometimes? Like he'd… he'd just run from his house to HQ with his bookbag full of books and bleeding all over the sidewalk. Raito suddenly felt sick to his stomach as Matsuda parked the squad car. He opened the door and threw up all over the sidewalk.

Matsuda rushed over to the boy and placed a surprisingly delicate hand over Raito's forehead. "You have a fever," the hopefully-soon-to-be detective tsked.

"'M fine," Raito slurred. "I just need a glass of water, and I'll be fine."

Matsuda looked like he was going to press the matter and thought better of it. "I understand. But if you get sick again, I'll take you home, and you can answer the questions another day."

"Yes, Matsuda-san," mumbled Raito, looking sheepish.

The two headed into HQ.

**SQUEE! I love Matsuda! He's just… so idiotic its endearing! Plus, even though he's an adult, he reminds me of a kid.**

**Hehe, for some reason, I mentally refer to this story as MisMis or Clouds. I have no idea why.**

**What's this? Two updates in one day? Unheard of! Well, at least this writes itself!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU. When Yagami Raito's family is murdered, the ten year old is thrown into a world of lies, where it is unsure of whom he can trust and who is looking to finish the job. As he tries to solve the murder, he is thrown from home to home. Where can he go now? Future LxLight.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Three:<span>_

Raito and Matsuda entered HQ without hesitance. Or, at least, Raito was without hesitance.

"Raito-kun, we can do this later if you like," Matsuda Touta suggested, seeing the look on his charge's face.

Raito's expression hardened. "No. Matsuda-san, I have to do this. I can't let him go free."

Matsuda paused. "Very well. I understand."

The auburn-haired boy's glare said what they both were thinking: No, you don't. "Where do I go?" Raito muttered sullenly.

"Mogi-san will be coming to get you soon. In the meantime, drink some water to settle your stomach." Matsuda to a nearby water fountain.

Raito let go of Matsuda's hand and went to the water fountain. He drank a little as Mogi entered the room and began speaking to Matsuda. Raito pretended to keep drinking as he listened to their conversation.

"You are saying they suspect Raito-kun?" Matsuda gasped.

"Hai. There is no one else _to_ suspect. He is the only one we have," Mogi answered.

Matsuda was horrified. "Mogi-san, he is just ten years old! He's devastated…"

"I'm not the one who suspects him, Matsuda-san; I'm just the field agent." Mogi responded calmly. "I'm not going to let them torture him into confessing or anything."

Raito straightened up and walked towards the two. The conversation they were having ended quite abruptly. "Are you Mogi-san?" Raito asked with a stiff bow.

"Yagami-kun. Follow me, please," Mogi spoke softly.

Raito followed obediently, his head hanging. He was distraught by this turn of events. _How can I be a suspect? Why would anyone think I'd kill my family? I love… loved them._

Mogi opened the door to a small room, devoid of objects save for two chairs and a small table. There was a reflective window on one of the walls, but Raito knew that it was a one-sided window.

Mogi gestured to the seat facing the window. "Please sit down, Yagami-kun."

Raito sat down.

"Yagami-kun, start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened," commanded Mogi.

Raito hesitated. He didn't really want to remember that day. Maybe he should have listened to Matsuda…? "It was October 24th, around noon. I left to go to the library, and when I came back, the door was open…" Raito shuddered, a bitter taste welling up in his mouth. "I knew right away something was wrong. I probably shouldn't have gone in, but I needed to be certain. There was blood on the couch; I checked behind, and Sayu was…" Raito choked on his words. "Sayu was dead. I must've made some noise, because then a man came downstairs with a knife. I ran. I ran all the way here. But he got me, in the arm, twice."

Raito could smell and taste blood. He pressed a hand to his mouth, gasping. Mogi was quite startled by the boy's reaction. Raito was swaying from side to side, pale.

"Matsuda-san, come in her-!" Mogi never finished his statement.

Matsuda had already rushed in the room, taking his place at Raito's side. "Raito-kun. Raito-kun, look at me. Look at me. No one is going to hurt you. _No one is going to hurt you_. You are safe."

Raito shook violently. "Sayu! Sayu! Mother! Father! Please! Please… don't… die…"

"Yagami-kun, calm down! We don't want you getting hurt…" Mogi trailed off as the boy screamed.

Raito's caramel eyes widened in pain as tears streamed down his face, flowing freely. He began scratching at his arms. His fingernails caught on his stitches and tore at them, causing some of them to tear open.

"Hold him down!" Mogi called, rushing out of the room.

Blood… it was all Raito could see, smell, taste. _If I could just go to my family…_

"Raito-kun, please relax," Matsuda spoke soothingly, pining the boy down.

Raito struggled violently against his captor, gasping for air and trying to scream. _I… can't… breathe…!_

Matsuda was careful to avoid touching Raito's arms where they were injured. Blood was flowing out of the auburn-haired boy's arm, thick, sticky, and wet, where the child had torn out some of his stitches in his panic. Mogi came back in, grasping a syringe. He quickly plunged it into Raito's arm, emptying the contents into the ten-year-old's bloodstream. Raito didn't really see anything at this point. All he knew was that someone or something had just stuck him with something sharp. He struggled more violently, letting out strangled-sounding screams before he weakened and fell unconscious.

"I've already called an ambulance. But what I don't understand is why he suddenly reacted so violently…" Mogi paused. "It was after I said 'We don't want you getting hurt'."

"I wonder what importance those words have to him." Matsuda commented.

"With that violent reaction though, he needs an alibi more than ever." Mogi stated.

"He said he was at the library. We could just go ask the librarian." Matsuda pointed out.

Mogi nodded. "You go with him; I'll check that out." Mogi scooped Raito up in his arms, frowning sadly at the blood covering the small body. "He was too young for this."

"Are you ever really old enough to accept your family's murder?" Matsuda reached out to take the young boy's hand.

Mogi shook his head. "I suppose that's true… but it's got to be even harder on him."

Matsuda stroked Raito's hand. "I just wish there was something we could do. I wish he would smile. He hasn't, not once since the murder."

"Poor boy," Mogi mumbled, as they entered the room. The ambulance was already there.

The Paramedics put Raito on a stretcher quickly, efficiently, but carefully. "Who is going to come with him?"

Matsuda stepped forward. "I am." They all rushed into the ambulance. "Mogi-san, go and clear Raito-kun's name!"

The ambulance rushed away.

* * *

><p>Raito woke up, screaming. "Noooo! Please don't…!"<p>

"Raito-kun!" Matsuda rushed forward, "It's okay! You're at the hospital; you hurt yourself, but you're fine now! So we can go soon!"

"Matsuda-san," Raito drawled wearily. "I never finished my interview."

The black haired man paused. "Yes, but you don't have to!"

"I want this murder solved," The boy stated, his caramel eyes hard. "I cannot let… Matsuda-san, I have to do this. I _have_ to!"

"Alright. When we leave, you can go back to HQ and finish your interview. But if you get that upset again, you have to stop. Promise?" Matsuda demanded.

"I- Matsuda-san…" Raito began to argue.

"Promise?" Matsuda insisted.

"Yes…" Raito trailed off.

Matsuda nodded triumphantly. "Good. I'm going to speak with the nurses now."

The aspiring detective turned to leave. "Hey, Matsuda-san…?"

"Yes?"

Raito paused. "Can you get me some cake?"

"Hmm? Why?" Matsuda questioned.

"To get rid of this taste…" Raito trailed off.

Matsuda nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh… Raito plus cake! What insanity will show up next?<strong>

**I owe you all one extra update! D: I didn't update yesterday!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Four:_

Raito found that day that cake was actually quite good. Mostly because it got rid of the bitter taste in his mouth for a short while. Matsuda found that bringing Raito cake seemed to cheer him, if only for a few minutes. Matsuda was more than happy to bring the boy cake if it helped him to be happier. As they left the hospital, Matsuda brought the boy a vanilla ice cream cone just to see if he liked it as much as he liked cake.

He did.

"Alright, Raito-kun, here we are!" Matsuda said cheerfully.

Raito looked mournfully at his hands, now devoid of ice-cream cones, as he exited the car. He followed Matsuda back inside HQ. Mogi was sitting at the desk in Matsuda's usual place. "Back so soon? Yagami-kun, if this upsets you, you really should wait awhile before you talk about it."

"No! It… doesn't upset me! I'm perfectly happy!" Raito smiled a very half-hearted grin that was clearly fake. "Just interrogate me!"

Mogi looked at Matsuda for support. The younger man mouthed, 'Just do it! …Carefully.'

"Alright, Yagami-kun, follow me." Mogi declared, walking back to the same interrogation room as before. "Please have a seat," offered the large man, gesturing to the seat that faced the window again.

Raito sat down quickly.

At the same time, Matsuda went to ask Ide to get some cake.

"Alright, Yagami-kun, what did the killer look like?" Mogi asked quietly.

Raito paused, that bitter taste growing stronger. "He had messy black hair, eyes that changed from red to dark gray, and he wore a white shirt and baggy jeans. Both of them seemed pretty generic. He was covered in blood, and he had a knife, but I doubt he carries it around."

Mogi nodded. "Does this sound familiar? 'Happy early birthday, lollipop.'"

"No," Raito blinked. "Well, my father _did_ call my mother lollipop occasionally, but her birthday was on the 10th, and that was fourteen days before… that happened."

"Alright," frowned Mogi. "Does the letter R mean anything to you?"

"Specifically, no. It's a letter of the English alphabet… that's about all I need to know about it." Raito shrugged, confused.

Mogi paused. "Did your family ever keep strawberry jam at home?"

Raito was now extremely confused. "No, we never really liked strawberry. We just stuck to orange marmalade."

"Well, then, you just revealed a potential clue, Yagami-kun. That is all we need to ask you." Mogi stood up. "Thank you. You can go now."

Raito smacked at the acrimonious taste in his mouth. "You are welcome."

He followed Mogi out of the door. Matsuda was waiting for him, with a piece of coconut cake. "I thought you might want this."

"Thank you, Matsuda-san!" Raito tried to sound happy.

Mogi spoke up disapprovingly. "You spoil that boy, and he's not even your child."

"Shut up, Mogi-san! Cake is good for little boys!" Matsuda chastised. "I'm going to take Raito-kun home now."

Mogi opened his mouth to argue, but then decided it was not worth the bother. He watched the two walk out of HQ and climb in the car.

"Touta-san, only you could think cake is good for little boys. Oh well. I guess if any kid deserves it, it would be Yagami-kun." Mogi muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Matsuda Touta was not one for complicated things. This included homes. He lived in a nice-sized apartment on the third floor of an average apartment building in Tokyo. There wasn't anything too complicated in his home. Everything was simple, easy-to-use, with little to no maintenance.<p>

Raito quickly realized all this when he followed Matsuda into his apartment. "This is nice," he said kindly.

"I got you your own room and everything!" Matsuda exclaimed, sounding quite pleased with himself. The man led Raito to a medium-sized room. It was nothing too fancy. There was a bed, desk, set of drawers, and a large bookshelf. Raito thought Matsuda was trying to imitate his old room. The bookshelf was almost empty but for the books he had gotten at the library on the 24th. "I also got you a computer, but I didn't have time to set it up."

Raito burst into grateful tears, hugging the man. He was surprised that Matsuda would go through so much for him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Matsuda patted the boy on the back. "It's nothing! I just want you to be happy, Raito-kun."

Raito looked up at Matsuda, smiling slightly through his tears. "Thank you, Oji-san!"

"You're welcome!" Matsuda insisted, pleased to know that Raito was considering him family. "Why don't I go make dinner now? It's almost seven! You can set your computer up while I make it."

"Okay," Raito agreed, releasing Matsuda from the hug.

"It's in the closet." Matsuda told him, and headed into the kitchen. The smell of miso soup soon filled the apartment as Raito set up the computer. For the first time since his family's premature deaths, Raito felt just a little happy.

* * *

><p>"Raito-kun, I have to go to work. Will you be okay here?" Matsuda asked. <em>It's seven in the morning,<em> Raito thought sadly.

"Of course, Oji-san," mumbled the auburn-haired boy.

Matsuda headed for the door, calling behind him, "There's cake for breakfast and ramen for lunch. You can have Manju or Anpan for any snacks if you like."

"Okay…" Raito mumbled, getting out of bed. He didn't bother to change out of his pajamas as he went to eat cake. Matsuda left the apartment. Raito went to look in the refrigerator for cake, and noticed a note left on a sticky note there.

_Raito-kun, _it read, _if you need anything, you can call me at 090-2348-9625. Don't eat too much cake, or there won't be any for after dinner! I'll be home at four. See you soon, Matsuda Touta :D_

Raito couldn't believe he actually wrote an emoticon. "Matsuda, you idiot," he muttered affectionately.

As he devoured his cake, he wondered how he was going to get clues for his family's murder case. Then it came to him. He'd hack the NPA.

It was the only answer he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Manju is sticky rice surrounding a sweet bean center. Anpan is bread with sweet bread in the center. I found them on Wikipedia, using a list of Japanese dishes, because I don't really know much about Japanese food. I've never been to Japan D:<strong>

**Also, Matsuda's phone number is how a Japanese cell phone number is supposed to be written, but it's just random numbers (minus the 090 part; that's an actual area code). I wouldn't advise calling it, but if you do, let me know what happens! XD**

**I will hopefully be updating tomorrow! I'm aiming for daily updates...**

**I know you love all the Matsuda-ness in this fic! He's always good for a little comic relief.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Five:_

Raito sat down at his computer, certain he was making the right decision. He _had_ to solve this case. And he couldn't go to the actual crime scene, because honestly, who'd let a ten-year-old investigate a crime, let alone a ten-year-old who was their prime suspect. So to get his information, he'd have to steal it and leave an anonymous tip to solve the case. Yes, that was the only answer.

Raito pressed the power button, and watched the screen light up to the login. It was already connected to Matsuda's computer, so he'd selected Matsuda's work username, Matsuda-Touta, ignoring his other username, Tsunami-sama, with a snort.

"_Password required. Enter?_"

Raito clicked the text box, and then paused. He didn't know Matsuda's employee number, which he knew would be the password. That was what his father told him… Raito frowned at the bitter taste that came up in his mouth at the thought of his family. Getting up sadly, he shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the anpan and manju, selecting the three largest treats from each and placing them on his plate. He ate one of the anpan quickly before contemplating ways to get Matsuda's employee number. _Well, he seems like the type that would have it written down somewhere. I'll check his office and bedroom, and see if it's there._

Raito gobbled down a manju and stood up. He finished off the rest of the manju and paused, before deciding to take the anpan with him. He snatched them up with his left hand, greedily shoving one into his mouth. _Mmm… anpan…_ The caramel-eyed boy headed into Matsuda's office, surprised to find it was neat and orderly. He went straight to the obvious place to look, next to the computer.

Nothing.

Moving on, he searched all through the desk, then the shelves, then every other place in the room, being careful to place everything back exactly where it was before. But still, _nothing_. "If I was Matsuda, where would I put a number I use often?"

The refrigerator. Raito gulped up the last anpan he held and walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Looking over it, all he could find was the note Matsuda left him, and a picture of Matsuda and his younger sister, Yuko. Getting frustrated, and noticing the bitter taste getting stronger and sharper, Raito grabbed a piece of cake and sat down to devour it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuda was sitting at his seat at the front desk with Ide. So far, all he'd done all day was greet Aizawa, who had become the new deputy director after Chief Yagami's death. No one had called; no one had come in (excluding Aizawa, who didn't really count anyways, because he had such strange hair that he may not even be _human_. Whoever heard of an Asian with an afro?); no one had even asked him to make a coffee run! He was _bored_. And it was at that moment that the phone rang.

Matsuda picked it up quickly. Surely with no calls all day, this would be an emergency. He was right. "Hello, NPA Headquarters; this is Matsuda."

A frantic voice sounded on the other end of the line. "_I found my daughter and granddaughter dead in their house! They were _murdered_!_"

Matsuda quickly typed on the computer: Murder. "What is the address, Miss?"

"_2-7-26 Shirokane, Minato-ku, Tokyo 108-0072, Japan. The apartment room number is 36-A._" The woman mumbled.

Matsuda dropped the phone in shock. Quickly, he typed the address in, and picked up the phone once more. "Miss, we'll send someone right over." He hung up, and dialed Aizawa's cell. "Chief! There's been a murder!"

"_Well, I'd see it soon enough once Mogi went to check it out."_ Aizawa responded.

Matsuda let out a little choked sound. "I… Aizawa-san, it was probably your family. It… it was at your house."

The sound of a coffee mug breaking sounded though the phone, and then a little choked sob. _"I should go check it out."_

"Shuichi… I'm sorry." Matsuda mumbled as he hung up. Immediately, something came to mind. That was an Oakwood apartment… and he owned an Oakwood apartment… with the same security. _Raito-kun! What if the killer hunts him down to finish the job?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Raito finished his cake with a satisfied sigh. "Well, I suppose I could always go and check Matsuda's room for the number, huh?"

He walked into Matsuda's room quickly, and found there weren't really any places to hide anything. He looked in the drawers, under pillows and pink sheets, and through every book on the shelf (there were four). But there was nowhere left to look. He couldn't find the number! How could he find his family's killer if there was no way to get evidence?

There was nothing left he could do!

Raito sunk down on the floor right then and there and began to sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizawa and Mogi approached the murder scene with guns out. Aizawa went in first; doing everything he could to repress his emotions. He refused to cry when he saw his four year old daughter barely recognizable, and bit his tongue when he saw his wife's dismembered body. He repressed a gasp of horror upon seeing his mother-in-law's prone corpse. _Wasn't she the one that called the police? That means the killer was here recently… He may _still_ be here._ Aizawa thought. "Mogi, keep your gun out. The killer may still be here."

"I know." Mogi nodded.

He looked at the message on the wall. _'Lollipop, I guess I didn't get your attention the first time. Maybe this time you'll notice my birthday gift!'_

Aizawa almost threw up, and Mogi felt just as sick.

Both Aizawa and Mogi had the same thought. _These murders are too close to the NPA._

**That's a real apartment complex and chain of apartments.… I googled it. Um, people who own this chain of apartments… I'm really sorry for making them a murder site…? **

**Well, our killer is really creepy…**

**I wonder who's going to be next… When will L take the case? **

**And will Raito continue to be a fan of cake?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Six:_

A dark haired boy sat down at his computer without really thinking. "Watari, has anyone sent in new cases?" The boy picked up a piece of cake and devoured it in about three seconds, frowning at the icing that got on his baggy white shirt.

An old man looked up. "The NPA sent us the same case as before. Only, there are new murders; those of the new director's family."

"Ah, so the first chief director and his family were killed, and now the new chief director's family was killed." The minor stated with a grim smirk.

Watari nodded. "In each case, there was only one survivor. In Chief Yagami's family, the only survivor was the son, who was at the library, and in Chief Aizawa's family, the chief, who was at work."

The child frowned and picked up another piece of cake. "Why the chief directors?"

"In case, there was only one thing that made it certain the killer was the same," added Watari.

"And that would be?" The boy asked.

Watari hesitated. "In each case, there was a message sent to 'lollipop'."

The boy choked on his cake in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raito looked at the clock with a sniffle, and jumped. It was 3:55… Matsuda would be home soon. Raito rushed out of the room, and started some ramen in the microwave. _May as well have lunch late._ He thought dejectedly.

_Ding! _Raito rushed forward and snatched the bowl from the microwave. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and devoured the bowl before Matsuda got home at four o'clock on the dot, just as he said he would. As Raito washed the bowl, Matsuda entered the house.

The aspiring detective was a mess. At some point in the day, his shirt came half-way untucked, and his hair was beginning to resemble Aizawa's. "Raito-kun, how was your day?"

Raito turned to face the man, forgetting that his eyes were bloodshot from crying, and his face was red and blotchy. "Just perfect, Oji-san," uttered the boy with a forced smile.

It seemed Matsuda was beginning to notice the things the boy wanted him to say, because he simply smiled, dropped the topic altogether, and said, "Would you like to go to school again?"

Raito looked up in shock. "Can I?" He whispered, searching the man's face for signs of lying.

"I've managed to get you into Nishimachi International School. It's not far from here." Matsuda grinned proudly.

Raito gaped at him. "But it's so expensive to go there!"

"With a partial scholarship, it's not so bad." Matsuda responded quickly.

Raito hugged the man. "I can't believe you did that! You don't have to do anything for me…"

Matsuda smiled softly and hugged the boy tighter. "Raito-kun, you are my responsibility. And I believe that it's my responsibility to make sure you feel safe, loved, and happy. That means I will always take care of you."

"Thank you… Thank you…" Raito couldn't help but burst into happy tears. "I was afraid after… that day, but I'm not so scared anymore."

Matsuda couldn't bring himself to tell Raito about the murders of Aizawa's family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizawa stepped into his late daughter's bedroom, gun raised. The room seemed empty- of course, he didn't check the ceiling, or he would've seen a man clinging to the corner of the roofing. "Mogi, it's clear!" The chief called. "Go get the fingerprinting kit!" Mogi peeked in the room, nodded, and left the apartment. Aizawa looked around for another minute, and then a low chuckle filled the room. "What the… come out with your hands raised!" Aizawa commanded.

The next thing Aizawa knew, a blade was held at his throat. "Aizawa Shuichi… the numbers are almost at zero…"

"What… who are you?" Aizawa breathed out.

The man leaned in; his lips close to the chief director's ear. "You know me as the serial killer Beyond Birthday… but you can just call me Rue Ryuuzaki."

The blade slid quickly and cleanly through Aizawa's throat, effectively cutting off any sound he may have made.

Blood splattered the otherwise clean room as Beyond Birthday let the body fall to the floor. Laughing, he turned the body over with a foot and snorted derisively.

He started to speak as he opened a jar of strawberry jam that he procured from seemingly nowhere. "For a man with a temper issue, you didn't put up much of a fight…" He dipped a finger into the jar and began drawing something on the wall. "Yagami Sayu was much more fun. And that Yagami Raito kid was the first to ever get away. This is why I prefer children to adults, honestly." The dark haired man looked approvingly at the R he drew on the wall as he licked his fingers clean. He then slurped some blood off his knife as he left casually.

"Lollipop… I'll get you back, and I'll bring that Yagami Raito as a playmate. We'll have _lots_ of fun then, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuda and Raito were eating leftover miso soup when the man's phone rang.

'_Mushiatsui natsu no hi, nanika ga karutta.'_

"This is Matsuda."

"_Ah, Matsuda-san, this is Ukita. I have some bad news._"

Matsuda blinked in worry. "Yes?"

Ukita whispered, "_Aizawa-san is dead._"

"What? But he just got…" Matsuda exclaimed, horrified. "Well, I assume you're the new…?"

"Yes," Ukita replied, "and our force has gotten a little small. I'd like you to join us as a field agent, if you don't mind."

Matsuda held back the cry of victory he wanted to shout, and instead calmly responded, "Of course."

"The hours are eight in the morning to six at night. I expect you to be on time." Ukita commanded wearily.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." Matsuda responded like a good little suck-up.

The line went dead. Raito immediately exclaimed, "What is it?"

"I'm a detective!" Matsuda didn't mention Aizawa's death.

"Who's the... new chief director…? Raito mumbled.

"Ukita," answered the older male.

Raito paused, astonished. "…I thought it would've been Aizawa."

Matsuda bit his lip. _Damn_, he thought. "I see. And why's that?"

_Classic evasion and distraction. _Raito immediately thought. _He's dead._ But the boy decided to play along. "Well, he's the obvious choice. He's been there the longest; He's a good leader, and he's usually pretty smart. Huh…"

"That… actually makes a lot of sense," commented Matsuda, not sure what else to say.

"Yes… it's a shame he's dead." Raito added much to the chagrin of his caretaker.

Matsuda's only thought was: _Damn, he's smart._

**Nishimachi is a real school in Tokyo. Yay, Google!**

**And you get some L this chapter! :D**

**Matsuda's ringtone is a song by Nightmare, the band who performed the opening and closing songs of the first season of Death Note. I thought it was appropriate- it's kinda Death Note related, and it's Japanese. The song is called 'The Sorrow of the Deceiver', and the lyrics translate into: On a humid summer day, something went out of order.**

**Oh, and you get your first L and Raito interaction next chapter! You won't expect it to happen quite the way it does, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ THIS!**

**I need characters for Whammy's House, so that I can work on the later chapters of the book. You can put your characters in the story! **

**This is the rules:**

**One- I don't like Mary Sues. I like flawed characters. Give me flaws! RAWR.**

**Two- PM or review to contact me. If you don't have an account, and I don't know something about your character that I need to know, I'll just make it up.**

**Three- I can and will reject characters, if I get too many, or if the character is a Mary Sue. But I will need a lot of characters, so don't worry about that too much.**

**Four- I need a real name and an alias, description of appearance, personality traits, what your character's special skill is (music, art, intelligence, etc. Choose only one special skill; this doesn't mean that the character is not good at other things.), date of birth, quirks of the character (give me lots!) and a background history. Try not to make your characters act just like canon characters. (I am stressing this too much T.T)**

**Five- Your character will not be paired with any canon characters, nor will any of mine.**

**Six- If I kill your character, it is most likely a combination of love for the character and to make the plot possible. But that probably won't happen. I'd rather kill my own characters… XD**

**Give me your characters! I need your help!**

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Seven:_

"L, happy thirteenth birthday!" Watari exclaimed.

The boy looked up from the laptop. "Thank you, Watari."

"Would you like some birthday cake now or later?" Watari offered.

"Now, please, though I don't see how it's birthday cake when I eat cake every day." L responded dully, looking back down at the computer screen.

Watari left the room and came back a few moments later with strawberry cake. As he set the cake down, he closed the laptop, ruffling L's already messy black hair affectionately. "You need to take a break."

"But I'm almost done with the case!" The birthday boy whined.

"After ten minutes?" Watari rolled his eyes. "It'll be there tomorrow. They've given you a week to solve it. You have time to play tennis."

L groaned. "But I can't ever find anyone good enough to play against!"

"The American and British middle school champions aren't good enough for you?" Watari asked incredulously.

"No," L stated bluntly.

"We could always try another country, I suppose," the old man sighed.

L smirked. "Good. Until then, I can solve my case, right?"

"No. You can play chess online."

L pouted. "No fair."

"You can have more cake," offered Watari teasingly.

"Fine."

Watari went to get more cake as L sat down to play a game of chess.

XXXXXXX

"Raito, I'm leaving for work! There's cake for breakfast! Oh, and there's different kinds of donburi for lunch," Matsuda called.

Raito got out of bed. "I start school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Matsuda replied. "Oh, and if you call the police station to talk to me, my employee number is 23390!" Matsuda left quickly.

As soon as the door was closed, Raito screamed his victory into his pillow. Then, he ran to get cake for a long session of crime-fighting. As he looked at the computer, he realized he had left it in sleep mode, and he'd have to log off his own account to get to Matsuda's work account. Before he could click the log-off button, however, a notification popped up.

"_Light2 has been invited to chess game by The-Great-Detective (Wins: 9356, Losses: 0). Accept?_

"I haven't played a remotely challenging game of chess in… Actually, I've never played a challenging game of chess. Perhaps this…?" Raito murmured to himself. "No, I have a case to solve…"

And yet, he found himself clicking the accept option anyways. The chess game popped up, and Raito stared at the board, and the wins and losses he had as compared to his opponent's. They were equally matched.

Raito smirked.

He'd always enjoyed a challenge.

The chat bubble popped up. Raito read it quickly.

"_Prepare for defeat."_

Raito frowned. _"I hope you _are_, 'detective wannabe'."_

"_Ha, I solved more cases than you've ever even heard of."_

"_I've seen plenty, and solved a few, thank you very much." _Raito paused before deciding to go ahead and typed the next part. _"My father was chief director at the NPA."_

"_Was?"_

"_He was murdered."_ Raito typed slowly. The bitter taste was coming back.

"_Tell me more about the case." _Raito's opponent demanded, shortly after moving a piece.

Raito moved a piece before responding. _"I don't really know you. That's not the kind of information I give out to those I'm close to, let alone random strangers."_

XXXXXX

L blinked in surprise, before turning to face Watari. "There is a 96% chance that my opponent is the sole survivor of the NPA's latest murder case."

"Really, how do you know that?" The elderly man responded curiously. L pointed to the chat box. Watari read it rapidly. "Huh. What are the odds?"

"1 in 376,000,000.46. But that's beside the point. Do you think he can confirm who the killer is?" L asked.

Watari frowned. "You'd have to take on the case to earn the right to ask him questions about this… or be a part of his family, which frankly, is impossible."

"But if I pay attention to this case," L began.

"You already are," pointed out Watari.

"_And_ you know who is the killer," the teen continued, "then I'd have to talk to _him_ when I caught him. _**He'd see me!**_" L yelped.

XXXXXXXX

Raito had been playing chess against his opponent for five hours, only pausing once to grab some donburi, cake, and sugar-filled tea for lunch. In the end, he had won by a narrow margin.

"_Rematch tomorrow?" _His opponent requested.

After chatting with this guy, whoever he was, could keep up with any conversation topic he pulled up. He had _never_ met anyone who could keep up with him in a conversation unless he dumbed it down. He couldn't say no. _"Sure, around five? I go back to school tomorrow, and I have tennis, and have to investigate my family's murder, too."_ Raito offered. He wondered if he was being too open with this stranger, but he felt oddly comfortable with giving this much information about his personal life.

"_That sounds excellent."_

L had truly enjoyed this game of chess. Raito, as he had guessed his name to be, was a great opponent, and very easy to talk to; the boy always had something interesting to say, and it was not the simple things those with a lower intelligence spoke about. Watari was pleased that L would continue to play chess with Raito. L needed more human interaction, and he needed to focus less on his cases. Plus, this would give him more time to hunt down a more acceptable tennis partner for L.

XXXXXXXXX

After that long game of chess, during which there had been much talk of detective work, Raito knew that he had put off working on the case long enough. Logging out, he clicked on Matsuda's work account.

'_Password required. Enter?'_

Raito typed in 23390 quickly.

'_Password accepted. Welcome.'_

Raito cheered inwardly and took a sip of tea. _Where to start?_ He thought. _Start with the most recent._ If he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready to see his family's bodies. He'd just managed to stop having nightmares about Sayu. Opening the case file, Raito went straight for the folder labeled 'Aizawa Family'. He read over the message on the wall in jam. He stared at the pictures of the bodies and the English letter 'R' written in jam.

After an hour, he came up with a short list of what he thought was not too useful information.

One- The killer had black hair, red or dark gray eyes, and wore white shirts and baggy jeans. This was his most useful bit of information.

Two- The killer wanted them to know that 'R' was a part of his name, meaning he was most likely from an English-speaking country, or fluent in English, resulting in an English translation of his native name.

Three- 'R' had an odd fixation with strawberry jam.

Four- 'R' was mocking a person he dubbed 'Lollipop' and had most likely been his or her lover, probably an abusive one at that, too.

Five- On each body excluding Chief Director Aizawa's (Raito suspected he hadn't had time.) 'R' had carved the word 'Rue'. Raito had yet to discover what connection this held to the killings, but he was sure it was an important one.

Raito stared at his notes for a moment, trying to force them to produce more information.

"R. Rue. R. Rue. Rue starts with R. Rue starts with R!" Raito mumbled. "And R is this killer's name, so perhaps Rue is his name, and R simply an initial…? He wants us to make this connection. So he must be very confident."

Raito searched the police's database for anyone who went by the name of Rue.

And then he found it.

An escaped psychopath from a high-security mental institution, where he had been placed for serial killings in Los Angeles; he had gone by the name Beyond Birthday, or perhaps it was the other way around.

Ryuuzaki Rue.

XXXXXXX

L, meanwhile, had called upon his friend Matt to hack Raito's computer. The black-haired teen was sure that the younger boy knew something about the case that would tell L if the killer was _him._ Matt had been able to hack the computer within a few minutes and streamed it to L. L watched as Raito looked at pictures of the bodies and messages, both of which made him almost certain that the killer was _him_, and made L throw up, and then promptly eat cake to get rid of the awful taste.

When Raito searched the database for a _man_ who went by the alias 'Rue', L thought he was going to faint.

And when Raito clicked on Ryuuzaki Rue's information and zoomed in on the picture before immediately turning it off (to call the police, L _knew_) L did pass out.

**I'm soooo late with this chapter, and I apologize for that. I had band practice and babysitting on Tuesday, and a doctor's appointment and church on Thursday, and band practice and babysitting again today! I had to type this at school instead of actually working because that's how much I love you guys.**

**Can you guess what Beyond Birthday's relationship with L is? Does it make you want to abandon this story? I hope not…**

**October 31st is only halfway over… What could possibly happen next?**

**Raito and L finally have their first interaction...! When will they actually meet? **

**Why am I asking all these questions?**

**And this is the longest chapter so far, so I just made it longer… XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THIS!**

**I need characters for Whammy's House, so that I can work on the later chapters of the book. You can put your characters in the story! **

**This is the rules:**

**One- I don't like Mary Sues. I like flawed characters. Give me flaws! RAWR.**

**Two- PM or review to contact me. If you don't have an account, and I don't know something about your character that I need to know, I'll just make it up.**

**Three- I can and will reject characters, if I get too many, or if the character is a Mary Sue. But I will need a lot of characters, so don't worry about that too much.**

**Four- I need a real name and an alias, description of appearance, personality traits, what your character's special skill is (music, art, intelligence, etc. Choose only one special skill; this doesn't mean that the character is not good at other things.), date of birth, quirks of the character (give me lots!) and a background history. Try not to make your characters act just like canon characters. (I am stressing this too much T.T)**

**Five- Your character will not be paired with any canon characters, nor will any of mine.**

**Six- If I kill your character, it is most likely a combination of love for the character and to make the plot possible. But that probably won't happen. I'd rather kill my own characters… XD**

**Give me your characters! I need your help!**

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Eight:_

The new receptionist was caught quite by surprise when the phone rang and the person on the line spoke with a distorted voice.

"NPA, can I help you?" the young woman asked.

The voice was scratchy and buzzed as though spoken through a child's toy_. "I have a tip for the police on the recent murders."_

The woman was startled by this statement more than the voice. So far, the police had learned nothing of consequence about the murders. The receptionist was sure this was a prank. "Look, sir, jokes are unacceptable."

"_Miss, you must listen to me. I have crucial information." _The voice insisted.

"Fine, I'll patch you through to Ide. He's collecting information on this case." The receptionist mumbled crossly.

There was a pause for a moment. "This is Ide."

"_Ide-san, I have information that could change your investigation." _The voice said.

Ide frowned. "Alright, what is your name and contact information?"

The voice hesitated. _"…You can call me… Tsuki."_ Clicking noises sounded on the line. _"You don't need to contact me. When I know more, I'll contact you."_ Tsuki muttered, sounding almost bitter, even with the scrambled voice.

Ide blinked in surprise. "Er…okay?"

"_Now, if you'll listen to me, I know who the killer is."_ Tsuki whispered. _"Check your database for Ryuuzaki Rue."_

Click.

The line went dead.

Ide quickly looked up the name given. He matched the description Raito gave during his interrogation, and all the clues lined up. "This… is our killer."

* * *

><p>Raito was quite pleased with himself. He had helped the investigation! Was something that small going to help the investigation, though? It wasn't as though this Ryuuzaki Rue was going to be easy to track down. He wouldn't buy anything in his name; Raito could tell this guy wasn't an idiot. He most likely had several aliases, or more likely, Ryuuzaki Rue was a fake name. Raito couldn't do it on his own.<p>

L needed to solve this case.

But of course, the jerk wouldn't. It made Raito want to tear his hair out and _scream_. Because even though he could solve this murder, he was completely and utterly powerless.

* * *

><p>Matsuda and Mogi were on a lunch break when Matsuda received a call from Ide.<p>

"_Matsuda-san, I apologize, but there's an emergency. Ukita-san was killed. In his patrol car. The kills are getting more daring." _Ide spoke.

"I understand. We'll go check it out immediately. Where is the crime scene?" Matsuda muttered dolefully.

Ide paused before answering. _"Just behind HQ."_

Matsuda winced. Things were getting even more dangerous. "Right. We'll be there soon." He hung up.

Mogi looked at his younger coworker. "It's Ukita-san, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's in his squad car, right behind HQ." Matsuda responded slowly.

Mogi winced. "The killer is getting more daring. And Ukita-san didn't last as long as Aizawa-san."

"It's really a shame Aizawa-san died. He would've been a great chief director, if he'd been around for more than four days," rambled Matsuda, stuffing a bite of tempura in his mouth as he stood up.

"Yes, well, let's go," commanded Mogi. "We have crime scene to investigate."

* * *

><p>The scene was not as gruesome as the previous ones.<p>

The first thing the two field agents noticed was the jam message on the windshield. _'Happy birthday, Lollipop! I haven't got you a birthday present yet, but I will find you a bright playmate!'_

Ukita sat in the driver's seat. He looked unharmed, save for the 'Rue' carved on his forehead. Mogi quickly discovered the cause of death.

"He was stabbed in the back; it's hard to see the blood because of his dark clothes and seats."

Matsuda wasn't listening. He was staring at the note. He wondered why it worried him so much. Something was amiss, that much Matsuda Touta (and pretty much any person with any amount of sense) knew. But what was wrong with _this message_, the field agent didn't know. And he needed to.

A glare from the sun reflected off the passenger seat causing Matsuda to wince. _Wait, this is really old leather. There's _nothing _for the sun to reflect off! _He walked around the car, and opened the door to examine the seat better. "Mogi-san, there's blood here, too."

* * *

><p>L was horrified. L was terrified. L did not want this to be happening.<p>

Usually, when the teen wanted something, Watari would spoil him, and make sure it happened. But this was not something Watari could make go away.

L knew there was only one solution.

He'd have to take the case.

* * *

><p><em>I was eight, when I met the man. He looked strikingly similar to me, save for his eyes- not magic, I knew; there was no such thing, of course, but red and gray flickered in the man's eyes. He was strong and tough, and when I thought I had nowhere to go, and no one to save me, he did. <em>

_He was my hero, once upon a time._

_I thought of him as the father figure I'd never had. Then, he changed. He became violent, cruel. He came home, and he'd scream horrible things at me. Still, I didn't want to leave. Not ever. He broke my spirit with words, and then he broke my body with weapons, with his hands, with… other body parts._

_I couldn't leave at that point. _

_I was too scared; I was too weak. I made excuses to myself to convince myself that I wasn't staying out of fear, that I was doing was right._

"_He feeds you. You're only repaying him by letting him have his way."_

"_He clothes you. You can't reject _these_ extra clothes, even if you _can_ see a _lot _of skin."_

"_He houses you. You can't live without him; you wouldn't last a _day_ on the streets."_

"_He loves you. You can't break his heart, can you?"_

"_You love him… or at that's what he says. He's never wrong."_

_I was sick, in body and mind, all the time. Because I trusted that man. Because he saved my life. Never a day goes by where I don't wonder if I'd have been better off if Beyond Birthday had just let me die on the streets. Never a day goes by without my remembering his sadistic leer as he loomed over me, unclothed and holding a blade._

_I will never be clean again._

* * *

><p><strong>At the end, I wrote some messed up shit. Is it sad that I am very proud of it? I think it's pretty obvious whose past it is, but if it isn't… I'm still not going to tell you.<strong>

**Do you think I should keep adding stuff like this at the end of each chapter?**

**I apologize for the wait. I've been very busy winning band competitions, then I got sick, and I had to go to the doctor, and I'm helping coach my little brother's soccer team. (WHY did I agree to that?) Oh, and let's not forget that I'm sooooo behind in school work. (Which is a pain in the ass, thanks for asking.)**

**If you want music that is fun during this story, I have a YouTube under the name BleedingDestruction, and a playlist called (who'd guess it?) Mistimed Misfortune. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Nine:_

"Raito, get up! It's time for your first day of school!" Matsuda called.

Raito groaned, glaring at the clock. 7:15 am. "You're _way_ too happy, Matsu-san!"

Matsuda laughed. "No, I just go to bed in a timely manner."

Raito trudged to the door. "There's too much to do!" He sat down at the table as Matsuda cut the boy a huge piece of cake.

"Insomnia?" Matsuda asked, passing Raito the cake.

"Thank you, and no, I'm not an insomniac." Raito replied with a laugh and yawn. "Maybe I should have some tea…" He said, pouring Matsuda a cup.

Matsuda poured Raito a cup as well, and laughed, "I don't think that'd be enough to get rid of the bags under your eyes."

Raito reached up and placed a hand under his right eye, thinking about how he'd been found out, and muttered, "You'd be surprised."

Matsuda decided it was better not to question his charge's thought processes. The two quickly devoured their meal, making very little small talk. Raito went to his room and pulled out a bag of things from his old home. Opening it up, he pulled out a bottle of concealer and a small hand-held mirror. For years, he'd been hiding insomnia and injuries using this stuff. His mother and father nearly always caught him, but Matsuda Touta was not known for his abilities to catch the smaller details.

Raito looked into the small mirror and smeared the tan liquid under his eyes until the shadows were adequately covered up. When he was sure that no one would notice his raccoon eyes, he nodded and dressed himself. At this point, it was 8:00 am. Raito left his room. Matsuda was already gone. A bento sat on the table next to his school supplies; a note was left on top of this.

_Raito-kun,_

_Be careful walking to school. Enjoy your lunch! Oh, and have fun at tennis!_

_Matsuda Touta :D_

"Matsuda, you idiot," Raito smiled, placed the bento in his bookbag with his concealer, and walked out the door towards school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Raito was good at acting- he'd always been. He often pretended to be someone he was not. But after his family's murders, he found it harder and harder to keep up his carefully crafted mask. The walls he'd spent so much time meticulously building to protect his emotions were crumbling around him as he spoke to this ebony haired boy.

"Yagami Raito-kun, you've been living with Matsuda Touta-san, correct?" The strange boy asked.

Raito took one glance at him and looked away. This stranger looked just like a younger version of the killer. Raito felt sick to his stomach. He answered with a question. "How do you know that? I've never even met you."

The teen shifted his awkward stance a little. "My name is Ryuuga Hideki. I am trying to solve the murder case of your family."

_Is he named after the pop-star? No, the famous Ryuuga Hideki was born only a few years before us…_ Raito visibly flinched at Ryuuga's second statement. "Look, I don't know you. And I don't know _how _you know about… that, but _please_, leave me alone."

"I told you; I'm a detective." Ryuuga insisted, looking quite bored with the conversation.

Raito frowned, "Ah, I see." He spoke sarcastically in an attempt to force his delicate mask back into shape. "The NPA got rejected by L, and now they're so desperate for help that they'd take a grade six student. Yes, because that makes _so_ _**much SENSE**_! Please, just leave me alone."

"What if I told you I was L?" Ryuuga Hideki pondered, staring at Raito with dark gray eyes.

Truthfully, Raito thought he would burst into tears and beg L to take the case, but the caramel-eyed boy lied instead, and choked out in little more than a whisper, "_If_ I believed you, I'd be too angry to talk to someone that refused to take my family's case because _he wasn't interested_. Please just leave me _alone_!" Raito turned to walk away so that the strange teen wouldn't see his tears.

Hideki reached out and grabbed Raito's wrist. "Look at me!"

"No," protested Raito, wiping at his eyes quickly and desperately. He had to get his mask back on.

"_Look at me!_ What do you see?" The black-haired male insisted.

"I… I… I see the killer, alright!" Raito snapped, still looking away.

"I see… one last thing, Raito-kun." The look-alike added as an afterthought.

"What?" Raito spat shakily.

Ryuuga smirked. "Don't forget our chess game tonight." The detective sauntered away, leaving Raito to stare in shock. _He's my opponent?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Raito was excited to go to tennis. Hopefully, it would help him forget the conversation he'd had with the teen he'd concluded was most likely L. His emotions were still swirling, making feel like he was going to throw up and pass out.

As he approached the court, 'Ryuuga Hideki' ran to catch up with the auburn-haired boy. "Hey, Raito-kun!"

"Yes?" Raito asked warily, without making eye contact.

"Can I walk with you to practice?" The teen responded.

Raito answered with a sarcastic question, which was actually more serious than he intended it to be. "Can _you_ stop pretending to be a pop star that thrives off of auto-tune?"

"No," the dark-eyed boy replied, quite serious.

Raito snorted. "There's your answer." His walking sped up; he was really struggling not empty his stomach on the sidewalk.

Ryuuga laughed. "I'm going to anyways, okay?"

"I don't feel so good," Raito mumbled suddenly, and he threw up. He looked up at Ryuuga, and continued, "Sorry, but I'm very dizzy." Raito stumbled forward a few steps and keeled over.

XXXXXXXXXX

_When I was ten, I ran away from Beyond Birthday, or rather, I __**tried**__ to run away from Beyond Birthday. He had come home, covered in blood that day, and I resolved that the __**very**__ next time BB left, I would leave. _

_Big mistake. _

_He left, and as soon as I could no longer see him in the window, I ran out of the same door he left, and ran in the opposite direction. I made out of the apartment complex easily. I made it all the way to the police station, told them that I was an orphan, and they took the 'poor little orphan boy' and put me in an orphanage. The second day of living there, I was adopted. _

_By Beyond Birthday._

_He found me right away. He took me right back to that horrible apartment and beat me until I couldn't move. Then he raped me. Again. For what, if my memory serves was the six hundred and thirty eighth time? And my memory is correct. After that, I gave up. I couldn't keep trying to get away, and I couldn't keep letting him abuse me. _

_So I gave up on living. I saw no point._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yep, here I am! It took me forever and a day to update, but I'm back! My updates are going to be kinda weird until I can bring my literature grade up, because I'm failing, and if I don't make a B, my parents will not let me do band **_**ever**_** again. And if that happens, I really would kill myself. I would hate school so much that I would have to kill myself. And I already hate school, so… yeah.**

**Yes, L and Raito have met in person! Yay! There will be much more L and Raito interaction to come, but very little romance for a long time; they are ten and thirteen after all. There will be much friendship. There won't be any romance until this murder case ends, at least. So that will be a long time away.**

**I am sorry for the slow and random updates! Forgive me!**

**Who is your favorite cop? Aizawa, Mogi, Yagami, Matsuda, Ukita, or Ide?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Ten:_

White. That was the first thing Raito registered. The room he was laying in was very white, but, oh look, there's a spot of black. _It's fuzzy-looking,_ Raito thought. _Everything is fuzzy looking…_ Raito raised a hand sluggishly and waved it in front of his face. He giggled. _It's fuzzy, too._

"Raito-kun, who are you talking to?" The black blur asked.

_What?_ Raito wondered groggily, _I'm not talking to anyone. Who's in here anyways? Did I hit my head or something?_

"It's me, Ryuuga. And yes, you did hit your head when you collapsed." The blur- 'Ryuuga Hideki- answered Raito's thoughts.

_Am I thinking aloud?_ Raito questioned himself suddenly.

"Yes." Ryuuga stated.

"Oh. Sorry. Where am I?" Raito inquired.

Ryuuga laughed, "Why are you apologizing? Anyway, you're in the nurse's office, and you can go home when you are no longer dizzy."

Raito stood up quickly, ignoring the way his head spun and his vision blurred. "_Great_, we're late for tennis practice. Let's go, Hideki-san." He stumbled forward a few steps, and would have fallen, but Ryuuga caught the ten-year-old boy.

In an attempt to distract Raito, Ryuuga said, "I am going to tell you a secret. I am L."

"Ryuuga-san, when I said to stop pretending to be a pop star, I didn't mean this!" Raito laughed.

L frowned. "I am serious. I am L."

"I know." Raito responded. "I've had my suspicions from the beginning. Once you said your name was 'Ryuuga Hideki', I was fairly certain. You need a better alias, oh great detective."

"And you need to lie down before you pass out," countered the famous detective.

Raito stubbornly ignored L's previous statement in favor of attempting to leave for tennis. "I'm late, and you failed miserably at distracting me from that fact. So, I'll be going." Raito tripped over nothing.

"No, you are staying here if I have to make you." L insisted. "Just lay down before you hurt yourself!"

"No way! Tennis, remember?" Raito shrieked indignantly as the older detective picked him up and slung him on the cot.

"Stay. Here. I'll be right back." L commanded.

Frustrated but unwilling to move from the soft and warm makeshift bed, Raito sighed to make his annoyance known and closed his eyes. When L returned, the younger male was asleep. L smiled as he watched his friend rest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Raito was not as disorientated as he woke the second time. He was more than ready to go home. He got up quickly and started towards the door.

"Raito-kun," L said quietly.

Raito jumped and turned around to see L sitting in his signature crouch. "Oh, you didn't have to wait here."

"Yes, I did, because Raito-kun is my first friend." L responded.

"Thank you," Raito whispered. "I've never had a friend before…"

_Is it possible, _Raito thought, _to trust him?_

_Could I possibly, _L wondered, _be his friend?_

_Could he possibly, _Raito paused, _be my friend?_

_Is it possible,_ L pondered, _to trust him?_

_I've never truly been lonely until I met L, and grasped exactly what I was missing! I've never been able to have a friend before. But now I think, a friend like L, astute and calculating, would be pleasant. _Raito grinned._ I won't let anyone stop me from having a friend._

_I've never been truly lonely until I met Raito, and appreciated exactly what I was missing… I've never desired a friend before. But perhaps, a friend like Raito, fast-thinking and sardonic, is just what I require. _L realized._ I won't let myself prevent this friendship._

As one the two thought, _no one will separate us, not even… __**him**__._

XXXXXXX

L insisted on walking Raito home. As Raito opened the door to Matsuda's apartment, the new detective barreled out the door, pulling Raito into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ototo, I was so worried! Where have you been?" The eldest detective exclaimed.

L answered for the caramel-eyed boy. "He had a panic attack and passed out. He stayed in the nurse's office for quite a while."

"Oji-san, this is my friend from school, Ryuuga Hideki-san." Raito choked out between desperate gasps for air. "Also… you're… crushing… me!"

"Oh… sorry." Matsuda released the boy and bowed to L. "Thank you for helping Raito-kun, Ryuuga-kun. Allow me to make you dinner."

"I really shouldn't…" L trailed off.

"You must!" Matsuda declared, and shoved both schoolboys inside.

L sputtered, "I… er, okay."

Raito laughed and grabbed L's hand. "Come on, I'll show you my notes!"

L blushed as Raito led him to his room. "You've been working on the case?" He mumbled in faux surprise.

"You know, I do recall telling you this quite a few times, oh great detective." Raito mocked, "I've already given the police what I could gather from the Aizawa Murders, but I took a look at Ukita's scene late last night."

"And what did you discover?" L queried.

Raito began to divulge. "Ukita was killed in the passenger seat and dragged into the driver's seat. I assume that it was Ryuuzaki's intent to make it look like he killed Ukita behind HQ, when really; he couldn't have, because Ukita wouldn't have been foolish enough to park in a blind spot of the cameras- he knew he was at risk. Also, I've began to see a pattern; the kills are separated by a certain number of days, which decreases after each murder. Four days, then three days, so by that logic two days is next, and the next murder will be tomorrow."

"Was there a note left for… 'Lollipop'?" L whispered.

Raito hesitated. "It scares me, but… '_Happy birthday, Lollipop! I haven't got you a present yet, but I will find you a bright playmate!_'

L fell onto Raito's bed. "You are thinking the same thing, aren't you?"

"I… he's after the both of us, isn't he?" Raito whimpered, terrified. He sank down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Oh, Kami, why is this happening?"

L frowned. "I have to catch him. Now, he has threatened my friend, and that is inexcusable."

"I shouldn't have run from him. It would have been better for everyone." Raito whispered.

"How can you say that? You are my best friend. I don't want you getting hurt, not ever." L hissed, leaping off the bed and pulling Raito into a hug. "Don't ever say that again."

Raito, who had tensed up, relaxed at the hug. "I won't. I… come on; let's get some cake."

L grabbed Raito's hand and yanked the younger male to a standing position and towards the kitchen. "Raito-kun says there is caaaaaaake!"

"You are quite excited, Ryuuga-kun, but cake is for dessert and snacks." Matsuda said cheerfully, stirring something in a pot.

L laughed. "Then let's have a snack _before _dinner!"

Matsuda snorted. "You are a strange one, Ryuuga-kun. Sorry, but there shall be no cake until after we have my famous miso soup." He reached up and opened a cabinet. The cheerful man pulled out a box of strawberry pocky, and gave a stick to each boy. "Here, you can have this."

Each claimed their pocky happily. L closed his eyes and began to enjoy his snack when…

_SNAP_! The famous detective's eyes shot open. Raito had snapped off the other half of L's pocky and eaten it. "Hey, that was mine!" L interjected. Raito laughed and lifted his own pocky towards his lips. L leaned forward, reached out and snapped it in half, greedily snatching up the larger piece. "An eye for an eye, Tsuki-kun."

Raito pouted before remembering the other half of his pocky. He nibbled on it slowly as he whined, "You couldn't have let me have it?"

"No," stated the teen bluntly. Both boys burst into laughter.

As Matsuda Touta stirred his soup, he smirked.

XXXXXXX

"_Mother, Father, I'm home!" Lawliet called, walking into his home after school. "School was great, and I got the highest score again!"_

_No answer._

_Lawliet was scared. His mother and father were always home after school. Always. Mother worked while he was at school and Father worked nights. He headed into the kitchen and froze. It was normally spotless, but today, there was a bowl of half-finished cookie dough. Flour was spilled all over the floor and counter, and the oven was preheated with something burning inside. Lawliet turned it off, and headed for the living room. _

_Two headless corpses sat on the couch._

_Lawliet screamed._

XXXXXXXXX

**Yes, I'm cruel. You should know this by now. Anyways, everyone knows you abuse the characters you love the most. ;D**

**It's been awhile since the last update, huh? I'm sorry. Well, I had to type this at school and 'borrow' my sister's computer because I'm grounded. Again. Of course, this is normal for me. It doesn't help that I have another couple ideas for DN stories that I want to type up too. But, never fear, this story will be updated as much as I can! **

**Oh, and bad news. I'm going on vacation next week, and I won't be able to update at all while I'm gone. But I'll try to type up some chapters while I'm there and post them as soon as I can.**

**Oh my god, it's ten chapters! How much longer is this going to be? Well, as far as I can tell, _at least_ twenty more chapters, possibly thirty or forty more. So, if you love long stories, I got you covered. Hopefully you can stick with me that long... **

**And with the pocky, come on now, did you really think they were gonna kiss? They're ten and thirteen. Plausible? Yes. Likely? You (and I) wish. **

**And I am officially traumatized. If you actually care, check out my blog. There's a link on my profile, if you're interested. I will also be using the blog for updates on why I'm not updating here, if the need arises for me to do so.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Eleven:_

"Thank you, Grandfather, for picking me up," L said, as Matsuda and Raito waved goodbye. He quickly got in the car and closed the door.

Watari turned and smiled fondly at the boy. "Home?"

"Yes, please. And… could you make sure no one is following us?" L requested.

"Of course. So, were you at Yagami Raito-kun's home for investigation or to visit him?" Watari asked.

"Well," L began, "I wasn't really intending to do either, but then… he needed me, and he was my friend, so I had to go. So I went home with him and we talked and had miso soup and anpan and cake and pocky."

Watari smiled warmly, "It sounds like you had a good time at Yagami-kun's home."

"I… did. It was a nice change of pace. And they had really good cake." L settled into his signature crouch with a sigh. "But I'm worried, Watari."

"You're safe; nothing will happen to you." The elderly man insisted soothingly.

L frowned. "I'm not just worried for me; I'm worried for Raito-kun. Beyond Birthday is searching for him, too."

Watari winced. Of course, the first friend the young detective had ever had was being threatened by a serial killer who had once abused the teen. "Well. I'll keep both of you safe then."

"How could you protect both of us at the same time, Watari? We can't always be together." L asserted, "You are talented, but even you cannot be in several places at once."

Watari paused, thinking. "I'll adopt him. Then you _can_ always be together."

"Neither Raito-kun nor Matsuda-san would comply with that. Matsuda-san thinks of Raito-kun as a younger brother, and Raito-kun thinks of him as family as well." L declared, then continued, "Also, the courts would say that Raito is happy and well where he is, and as the saying goes, 'If it isn't broke, don't fix it.'"

"I will think of something, L-kun. I will keep the both of you safe somehow." Watari concluded.

"Thank you," L smiled at his caretaker, though the man could not see, as he was driving, and he was happy for a moment.

And then… that moment ended.

"How are you going to catch Beyond?" Watari mumbled.

"I have to set a trap for him with his next victim and thanks to Raito that may be possible." L sighed. "He has figured out how many days pass between the murders. Four, then three, then two."

Watari nodded, "The boy is quite smart."

"That is why I enjoy his presence; he does not bore me like most people." L stated.

"So, how much danger is Raito in?" Watari questioned.

"Until Matsuda is Beyond's chosen victim, he is quite safe. Unless, of course, Beyond starts hacking into the schools' records, then Raito is 89% likely to be abducted. The good news is, the chances of Beyond hacking into the schools' records are only 46%, and chances of success in that case are 21%." L rattled off quickly. "And Watari…?"

"Yes?"

L hesitated. "I… I need an heir."

"But L," Watari argued, "I _will_ keep you safe. I promised, didn't I?"

"Watari, Beyond Birthday is a psychotic serial killer who is obsessed with me. You may not be able to do anything. If there is a hostage situation, I _will_ give myself up, even if there is only a 3% chance of him freeing anyone."

* * *

><p><em>Raito was very excited to start school. His parents had enrolled him in the cheapest private school in Tokyo, because that was the best they could afford. <em>

_He walked into the door of the classroom, and bowed to the teacher. "Sensei," He greeted in soft tones._

"_What is your name?" The young woman asked._

"_Yagami Raito, Sensei-san." Raito answered. The teacher pointed him to a seat at a table, and he sat down._

_Raito was very intelligent, the teacher soon found out, and within a few days, they moved him from Kindergarten classes to Grade Two classes. Even there, with children two and three years older than him, he was top of the class with ease. Raito's classmates were __**not**__ happy about that. They were even more displeased when they caught on to how little attention he paid in class. _

"_It's not fair," One boy crowed to another, "He __**must**__ be cheating! A five year old couldn't be that far ahead of us!"_

"_I think so too. All those books he reads in class, I bet they have answer keys in them, Maeda!" The other agreed._

"_We should teach him a __**real**__ lesson! One much better than the lessons than Miss Arakaki-sensei teaches us, Sato!"_

"_Yeah!" Sato agreed._

_Sato and Maeda cornered little Raito after school that day. "Yagami-chan, we have a lesson to teach you!" Sato screeched._

"_You shouldn't cheat, Tsuki-chan," Maeda added._

"_I-I don't; I just read a lot of books last y-year and…" Raito was silenced by the first blow._

_Soon the five-year-old was curled in on himself to protect himself. The blows rained down upon Raito until he couldn't move, and he fell unconscious, curled up behind some trash cans. A teacher Raito hadn't met found him the next morning. _

_He was so ashamed. _

_He was not the perfect son he was expected to be; he had gotten beat up like some common trash!_

_He was not trash!_

_He was smart, smarter than everyone at that school was!_

_He __**would**__ emulate that perfection that they expected; he must! No one else could do it as well as he; he would be perfect!_

_But Raito wasn't perfect, at least not on the inside, no matter how desperately he tried to be._

_Because you can hide outward scars and injuries with makeup, but no amount of concealer can make emotional scars disappear… And even the most intelligent, most talented person in the __**world**__ is not built to mentally or physically handle the kind of abuse Raito found himself enduring at the hands of his classmates._

_No, nothing could make him better._

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else notice my Tangled reference? Kudos to you if you did! Best Disney movie ever. Zachary Levi should have been L or Raito's voice on the dub; it would have been amazing. I would have died from an eargasm. <strong>

**I wanted to update at least one more time before I go on vacation; we don't get internet in our hotel. I can't remember when we're leaving; it might be Friday, or maybe it's Saturday or Sunday, or Monday. I'll try to update again before we leave though.**

**If I don't, I'll give you an extra-long update as soon as possible- April 7, 8, or 9, probably.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Twelve:_

Mogi was going on his morning walk in the park- 6:30 am, he noted as he looked at his watch. Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. Kitamura. He answered the call quickly.

"This is Mogi."

"_Mogi-san, you've been promoted to Chief Director, if you want it."_ Kitamura said.

Mogi nodded to himself. "I will accept. Thank you."

"_Good luck, Mogi-san._" Click.

Mogi turned to begin his walk back to his apartment when something heavy swung into his skull. The large man dropped from the force of the blow like a fly.

"Mogi-chan, darling! Guess who! It's your favorite killer!" Beyond declared.

A young woman, seeing everything, ran away. Quickly, she found her cell phone in her sports bra and dialed the police's number.

"_What's your-"_

"A black-haired man just hit a big Japanese man in the head with a rock. Then the attacker said he was a killer!" The girl exclaimed.

"_Where was this?"_ The dispatcher asked.

"The park, by the fountain." The girl peeked around the wall. "He's carrying him away, towards an apartment complex nearby. Umm, I think they're called Sakura Complex or something like that."

"_I see. We'll send someone in immediately."_

XXXXXX

Mogi found himself in his own apartment, not much later, tied to his own bed. He twisted and turned in an attempt to free himself. His left foot came free easily. Mogi growled in frustration. He knew that the rope had been loose just to mock him- he couldn't get free using one foot.

"Damn it."

Beyond Birthday slinked into the room. "Enjoying the accommodations?"

"What do you want?" Mogi demanded.

Beyond smirked; his teeth were stained red. "From you? Nothing; you are simply a means of getting what I really want."

Mogi pulled at his restraints until his blood trickled down his wrists and ankle. "What you really want then?"

"I want L and Yagami Raito, you silly man." The ebony-haired man went on, "They'd be such fun toys, great pets. I know L's fun from experience; he was quite the fighter… Shame Watari found the boy."

Mogi's eyes widened in horror. "Leave Yagami-kun be! It's bad enough you took his family away from him."

"They would have died anyways; their time was up." Beyond Birthday leaned over Mogi; the large man could smell sugary strawberries and coppery blood. "Where is Raito?"

"I don't know," Mogi answered calmly.

Beyond laughed; it was a deep baritone that made Mogi involuntarily shiver. "Because you'll tell me eventually, Mogi-chan. They always do."

XXXXXXXX

When Matsuda, Ide, Wedy, and Aiber rushed in to Mogi's apartment, guns out, they were horrified. They were too late. The messages were _all_ over the living room- but instead of jam, they were blood.

'_You should have talked, Mogi… Would've been easier on you.'_

'_Lollipop, I'll find you.'_

'_Who wants to play?'_

'_Lollipop, I'll find your playmate soon… SOMEONE will tell me where he is.'_

'_Find me and lock me up if you can, Lawli!'_

The detectives rushed into the bedroom. Beyond stood next to the open window, covered in blood and innards. He waved cheerfully and dove though the window. Matsuda shot at him, but the killer was already out. When they looked out the window, Beyond was gone.

"Damn it!" Matsuda spat. He yanked out his phone and called HQ. As soon as someone picked up, "Mogi-san is dead."

Matsuda hung up.

XXXXXXXX

Raito and L went over to Raito's home that afternoon.

"L, I'm going to call Matsuda-san and make sure it's okay for you to be here."

"Okay," L nodded. He went into Raito's room, sat down at the computer and opened the case files. After seeing Beyond's new messages, he grabbed the trash can underneath the desk and threw up until his throat burned.

XXXXXXXXX

_Raito could not remember how he ended up a muddy ditch in the outskirts of Tokyo, in the dark. The caramel-eyed boy looked to the sky, staring at the stars, trying to make himself remember, but all he could really think about was the throbbing on the back of his head and how dizzy he was. He vaguely recalled mocking voices, telling him that even though he was the best, he would never, __**ever**__ be good enough, that he may as well give up, because no one would ever accept him, and that no one wanted him there anyways, so why did he keep showing up at school?_

_That was it, the voices were the only memories he had of earlier in the day, but he wasn't sure if they were someone else's voices, or his own. They could have been his own; he often found himself thinking those things, but then again, it easily could have been someone else saying those things; they seemed to enjoy drilling thoughts into his head that he could never, __**ever**__ erase._

_Raito was glad he couldn't remember earlier when he tried to stand up; it __**hurt SO much**__. He was sure that when he could see straight and he looked into a mirror, he'd be black and blue. He was sure he'd have to wear a turtleneck sweater and long pants, even if it __**was**__ May and too hot outside for a sweater, and he'd have to wear so much concealer that he'd end up using half a bottle of the stuff._

_Slowly, he dragged himself across the street to a closed business, shaking off the dizziness and blurry vision. Finding a bobby pin in his hair that he wore just for these situations (and he suffered through many of these situations), he picked the lock on the bathroom and slipped inside to see himself in the mirror. He was horrified._

_His face was swollen and puffy, covered in dark purple bruise marks. There was a light bruise on his neck, and when he pulled up his shirt to see the damage to his torso, he realized he would have to go to the hospital. He could tell some of his ribs were cracked, and he understood why he hurt so badly now. _

_Raito still couldn't remember how he ended up in that ditch, but at that moment, he truly hated whoever had done this to him. He __**wanted**__ to find them; he __**wanted **__to hurt them like they hurt him; he wanted them to __**understand**__ so that they'd __**stop**__. If it wasn't against the law, Raito thought he might have killed them were it possible. _

_As he looked in that mirror, to comfort himself, he reminded himself that he was still beautiful, even if he was broken like that, and he was still the smartest person in his school, and he was only a Grade Three student- should have been a Grade One student. He was the master of disguises- no one ever saw how broken he really was; no one ever __**would**__. He wouldn't let anyone near enough to him to allow them to learn that much about him, he reminded himself, because if he did, they'd betray him like everyone else, make him suffer, make him miserable. That was everyone's apparent life mission- to make him suicidal, to cause his depression. _

_But no. _

_He would be strong, stunning, and smart, like he always was. _

_H__e would __**never **__let anyone realize how much they hurt him._

* * *

><p><strong>I will be leaving on Saturday, so this is probably my last update. But I'll try for one more, okay? If this is the last I can update, I'll miss you guys! Hey, if you're in Orlando and going to Sea World next week, let me know! We can hang out! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Thirteen:_

Raito was quiet afraid to lie down and sleep that night. He ended up sitting on his desk chair, where he could see both his bedroom door and the window, and clutched a kitchen knife he'd taken when Matsuda wasn't looking. He whispered soothing words to himself, and pretended Sayu was there, asking him to read her a book to forget about her nightmares, and then she'd fall asleep on his bed and he'd stay awake the rest of the night and watch over her like big brothers were wont to do.

Even so, he was still scared. He wished his mother would hug him and tell him he was safe and that his father would tell him that he would always protect him. And even though he knew he'd never been safe, because he'd always gotten beaten up and his father couldn't protect him because he couldn't keep the bullies away, he'd always felt safe at home and longed for that feeling to return. But he lost that home and those safe arms and words what felt like a long time ago, even though it had only been ten days since he had lost his family. Raito wanted to be able to dream without the dreams morphing into nightmares so that he could read his sister stories while she swung on their tire swing in the backyard and he could show his mother his perfect test scores and jabber with his father in English that he'd perfected so that he could be like his father who spoke four languages for his job.

Raito wanted to dream of his father telling him stories of crimes he'd solved and his mother making him cookies just because she wanted to and Sayu having water hose fights with him in the summer. Raito wanted to be average for one second, and then he realized all the wonderful memories of his family would be very different if he was average. And he wouldn't have gone to the library that day, so he'd be very dead and he'd have never made the progress he'd made on the case that could help bring justice to his family's murderer. He'd have never met L.

And for a moment, Raito being the selfish creature he was, he thought it was all worth it, and he could die happy knowing he'd had a friend and met his idol. He thought that maybe it was worth all the death and suffering to have met the enigma that was L.

And then he hated himself for thinking such things.

XXXXXXXX

Matsuda went to wake up Raito at 7:15 am as per usual when he smelt coffee. Bewildered, he walked into the kitchen, straightening his tie to distract his hands. Raito was already awake, making fresh coffee. "I won't be able to stay awake without it," the boy murmured, without even turning to look at Matsuda.

Matsuda blinked, dumbfounded. "Um… Alright?"

Raito shoved a mug into his caretaker's hands. "Here."

Matsuda dropped two sugar cubes into the drink as he sat down. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect; I'm perfect." Raito mumbled bitterly, still facing the coffee pot.

"Did something happen at school?" Matsuda pried.

Raito laughed coldly, "At school? No, not _yet_."

"Would you like some good news to cheer you up?" Matsuda asked.

Raito began to pour a cup of coffee as he responded, "Sure."

Matsuda drank a sip of his drink and then spoke. "I'm the new chief director."

Raito dropped the coffee pot and mug with a crash. He didn't seem to notice the hot coffee that was spilt all over his body. Swallowing loudly, the ten-year-old picked up the mug and pot and turned to Matsuda with a forced smile. "That's great. I… I am going to change clothes." Raito ran to his room, shut the door, and flung himself on his bed with a sob.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Raito couldn't help but be excited the first day of grade four. He was being moved to a new school, one where he wouldn't be beaten up all the time, or so the administration promised his parents._

_Raito entered the classroom slowly, hesitantly. The teacher greeted him cheerfully and assigned him the only open seat- the one in the back right corner. Raito didn't mind being in the back; he'd be less noticeable, and therefore less of a target._

_Within three weeks, Raito found out that the students here, while not quite as violent as the students at his previous school, were cruel in other perhaps __**more**__ sadistic ways. _

_These children didn't want to just hurt you physically; they wanted to hurt you mentally, too. They found ways to play with your emotions and twist them around until you crumbled into dust and became an easier target. Then the cycle repeated._

_She was Raito's first friend, a little grade two student named Amai. Raito accepted her friendship without question; he had never had a friend before, and the thought gave him warm feelings. Unfortunately, though Amai's name meant sweet, she did not live up to her namesake. Raito trusted the girl with everything and she turned right around and twisted his words into insults, used his secrets against him and told the bullies where he was hiding._

_Raito went home that day with a broken body and spirit._

_He promised that he would never trust anyone but family again._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so mean to poor Raito! But I am mean out of love for him. That makes no sense. But that's okay, because I have a monster truck!<strong>

**Well, I was not expecting to update again, but I talked my sister into letting me borrow her computer, so I got to type this on a couch instead of a painful cheap plastic chair... Me sitting on those chairs for an hour to type this is a sign of love, you guys. Seriously. **

**Hopefully, this will be enough for you guys while I'm gone, because I'll be too busy packing tomorrow to post, more than likely.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Some of this chapter is very emotional. Many tears and depressing songs were used to produce this chapter.**

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Fourteen:_

"Watari, I am not going to Nishimachi today. I have a plan that may catch Beyond Birthday." L mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

Watari nodded. "Alright, is there anything you require?"

"I will need to contact Matsuda-san and his task force all at once, immediately." L declared.

"I will connect the laptop to their phones." Watari sat down, quickly typing and clicking things on screen.

A few moments later, L began his spiel. "This is L."

"_Matsuda."_

"_Ide."_

"_Wedy."_

"_Aiber."_

"The Chief Directors case has come to my attention lately. I would like to catch the killer." L stated.

"_I see. And what would you have us do, L-sama?" _Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda-san, I apologize, but for this to work you must be willing to be placed into a dangerous situation." L picked up a sugar cube and dropped in his tea. "You will be bait, because you are the current target." L paused, and continued, "Go about your daily business as usual, with only one change. _Whatever you do, __**don't**__go __**home**_. Ide-san, Wedy-san, and Aiber-san, follow him without being noticed. When Matsuda-san is approached by the killer, detain him. Shoot him if necessary."

"Yes, sir," All four officers chorused.

"Do not hang up your cell phone. I will listen closely and send in back up if needed." L continued, "Put your phone in your pocket now and do not speak of this."

XXXXXXXX

Raito avoided everyone at the school as if his life depended on it. If he had been paranoid before, he was absolutely terrified with paranoia now. When his teachers called on him in class, he flinched as though expecting a blow. When students approached him, he apologized for nothing. When one student threatened him, he burst into tears and hid in the bathroom for the rest of the school day.

And when he arrived home and saw the police officers waiting for him, he fell to the floor and sobbed until there were no more tears left in him and his voice was hoarse.

No one comforted him. None of the officers knew what to say.

XXXXXXXX

Beyond Birthday smirked. It was easy, too easy. He swooped in from a fire escape as Matsuda was investigating, slit his throat, and left his message on a piece of paper.

'_Lollipop, I thought you would have come up with a better plan than this. Aren't you going to stop me, or do you miss our play time? I know I do… You have such a pretty body… Love, Beyond Birthday_

As he escaped, he sneered, "You should have changed your schedule- I knew exactly where you were going to be and _planned for it_."

L and Raito would be his soon enough; this he swore.

XXXXXXXX

Aiber was the first to approach the distraught and despairing Raito. "Raito, we need to get you to safe location," Aiber said, placing a hand on the caramel-eyed boy's shoulder.

Raito shrugged his hand away, and snapped, "No! Oji-san promised he'd always come back! That means you're lying to me! He will be here soon! I'm not going anywhere until Matsu-san comes home and tells me to leave."

Aiber didn't know what else to do, so he simply murmured, "Matsuda is dead, Raito-kun."

Raito slapped his hands over his ears. "Shut up, _shut up_,_** SHUT UP! **_You're lying! He _promised_! _He PROMISED_!"

"Raito, it's not safe here for you anymore." Aiber tried again.

"I don't _care_! I'm not leaving until Matsuda-san comes home!" Raito spat, running to his room. He threw his door open, and slammed it behind him. Angrily, he locked the door and curled up on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow. "He has to be safe. He promised. He promised!" Raito whispered to himself. "He said he'd _always_ be here! He promised, and so he will be here!"

KnockKnockKnockKnock. _KnockKnockKnock!_ _**KNOCK!**_"Raito-kun, come out of there!" Now Ide was yelling at him.

"I can't hear _you_!" Raito snapped. "You aren't Matsu-san!"

XXXXXXXX

_Lawliet's parents took him to Japan on a business trip for his father when he was five. Lawliet enjoyed Tokyo very much and loved exploring the city with his mother. They went to anywhere they could, especially schools; Lawliet's mother wanted to move there. No one really stood out to Lawliet at the schools they visited except one boy._

_Lawliet had seen the young boy in a class with much older students. He had been drawn to his chocolate-colored hair, and caramel eyes. Lawliet could see the intelligence shining in this boy's eyes. He could also see the bruises he tried to hide with makeup. He thought that maybe this boy was a kindred spirit, someone who could understand him. _

_Lawliet knew what it was to be beaten up because you were smart._

_Lawliet knew what it was to be in class with much older students that hated you even if you were friendly._

_Lawliet knew what it was to play pretend and act as though you were fine._

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry for posting late and not giving you the long chapter I promised, but I've been going through a hard time lately and found myself incapable of updating at my normal rate. I've had several panic attacks recently and I just can't find the will to do **_**anything**_**. My food and drink tastes like dirt (and I **_**do**_** know what dirt tastes like, long story) and I'm smelling things that aren't there. I have to keep an eye out for anyone that might attack me, just in case, and I'm just not doing well pretty much all around. **

**Did I mention that my parents think I'm fucking insane?**

**Well, I'm going to the psychiatrist May 16th, and hopefully all this will be cleared up.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Fifteen:_

L pulled on his trench coat and bowler hat with a distasteful sigh. He hated these clothes, but his _friend_ needed him. He turned to Watari. "Am I hidden?"

Watari reached over and tugged the rim of the hat over L's face more and tilted the boy's head downwards. "There you go."

L clipped on the voice scrambler and microphone. "Test. Test." His voice sounded just like a recording. He took a few steps in his heightened shoes. He didn't stumble. "I'm ready."

Watari strode in the elevator inside the building; L followed behind hurriedly. They made it to Matsuda's home quickly. Watari entered first. "L is here."

L stepped in the room as fast as was humanly possible with his shoes. The police officers gaped unabashedly. "I have come for my friend Raito."

Raito raced out of his room. L saw his puffy, tear-streaked face and couldn't help but think Raito was still quite adorable. The cinnamon-eyed boy threw his arms around L's waist. "L… Matsu-san…"

"I know." L patted his back. "I failed you."

Raito looked up at L earnestly. "No, you didn't! You did everything you could; I'm sure! I-I shouldn't have let him go to work; I knew it wasn't safe… This is my fault."

L had expected Raito to blame himself. "NO. This could have been stopped, but not by you. If he had stayed home, he'd still be dead, and you'd probably be too… or worse…" L declared. "I know all too well what Ryuuzaki is capable of, and trust me; you don't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Go get you things; you can stay with Watari and me."

"Is that wise?" Ide blurted.

L turned to him. "Absolutely, Raito-kun is my closest friend. I would only allow him to be somewhere he is safe from all danger. Right now, he is safest with Watari and I. Thank you for your concern, though."

Raito came back with his school bag. It looked quite full. "I'm ready," he muttered.

"Is that all you need?" L asked. "We have more than enough room."

"I don't want the rest." Raito bit out bitterly.

On Raito's bed sat several library books and a note.

Watari would collect them later that night.

XXXXXX

Raito sat down in the limo in silence. L took off his trench coat, platform shoes and voice modifier before taking up his usual crouch. "Raito, why wouldn't you want those things?" L asked.

Raito trained his caramel eyes on his shoes. "Too many memories. I don't want them anymore."

"You will one day. Trust me; I know from experience." L whispered.

Raito shook his head. "It wasn't perfect. Never. We were always pretending. We had up this wall, and everyone who saw it never suspected just how broken we all were. I don't know how no one saw it. I don't want to remember that."

"I wasn't as lucky as you… I ended up on the streets after my parents were killed. I'm lucky I'm not dead. I'm lucky to be alive." L supposed. "Watari, he saved my life… and my sanity, or… what was left. Trust me; you want to remember the good times. I have no way of doing so, and _everyday_ I wish I had something. Dwelling on this… it will only turn you into a miserable, hollow shell. Forgetting is not as pleasant as it sounds."

Raito paused. "You are not talking about living on the streets…"

"Oh no, no, no… I had a home, and plenty of food. No, that's not what I'm talking about at all. I… I'm talking about… _him_." L mumbled, shuddering as his invisible mask shattered.

Raito pulled L into a hug. "You know, I have to catch him now. Sayu, Mom, Dad, Matsu-san and now you… I can't accept that."

L didn't say anything; he just choked back a sob. "It's… its okay, Lawli-_Lawliet_." Raito muttered cautiously.

L tensed up. "How… How do you know that name?"

"I figured it out. I've studied plenty of cases... and remember them all. And yours… just happened to be one that I studied." Raito muttered. "I'm sorry; I won't… say it again. Just pretend this never happened."

"No, no, it's fine. I've… I've missed my name. I just thought no one would ever know me again… Me, not L…" L trailed off frowning. "Even Watari doesn't know my true name. After _it_ happened, I never said my name again. I… I didn't want anyone to ever say it the way _he_ did… with malice and hatred and worship… I can't… not again."

Raito held L tight against his chest, utterly full of protectiveness. "No, I'll never let it happen again, Lawliet, never; I'll keep you safe here with me."

L shook as he choked back another sob. "And I'll keep you safe here with me."

"We'll be best friends forever," smiled Raito softly.

L looked up at his friend. "And no one will ever separate us."

Sadly, even L couldn't predict the future, or he'd know that that just wasn't true.

XXXXXXXX

**So close to fifty reviews! You guys rock. And over 4000 views? I love it. Thanks for everything guys.**

**Well, coming soon there will be time skips, so I'm going to start putting dates in. The Beyond Birthday case is almost at a close, but once it closes, don't think this story is over! There will be plenty more a coming- I know. I planned it out day by day. I've got a calendar for this story.**

**What is in store for Raito and Lawliet? …murder cases! Duh, he's L. But will Raito be there? (Look at the summary, and you'll see.) Let's just say Raito has some seriously bad luck. Like really, REALLY bad luck.**

**Also, I went to the psych yesterday, and I was diagnosed with Anxiety Disorder and Major Depression… which explains a lot. Anyways, the point is, I feel shitty and while I'm trying to keep somewhat frequent updates, I can't promise anything. So yeah. And I need three more girl and one more boy characters- they need to be younger characters, like younger than eight. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Mistimed Misfortune: Chapter Sixteen_

**One week later: November 11:**

Raito sat a computer typing something. L slipped behind him, covering his eyes, and whispered, "Guess who I just caught, Rai-chan! I'll give you a clue; his name's Beyond Birthday."

Raito wriggled free from L's grasp and snorted, "Well, that clue is very vague, but I'll do my best. Hm, is it Beyond Birthday?"

"Yes, and he'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again!" L declared.

"Ah, that's why you're so happy. Did they…?" Raito trailed off.

"Yes," L spoke bluntly, nodding his head.

Raito burst into a combination of hysterical tears and laughter. "It's only twenty victims late!"

"Raito, calm down. I don't want you getting hurt." L murmured.

Raito looked at L for a moment, calm as can be, and then he buried his face in L's shirt and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry… It's just… that was the last thing my father ever said to me… I just can't but remember how selfish I am when someone says that."

L looked appalled. "You are not selfish."

Raito laughed bitterly, looking up at his friend. "Oh yes I am… Sometimes, when I think about it, I think all these deaths were worth it, if it meant I met you. And I really did love them... My family and Matsuda, I did! I cared so much it hurts! But… if there was nothing to be done to save them, then maybe, just maybe, it's not so bad. It should have happened and no one should have done a thing."

"Raito, you are one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met… though that one dream you told me about _was_ disturbing… But you are _not_ selfish. You are just in a better place, and it's understandable that you would be happy about that," murmured L.

"Lawliet… I'm sorry," Raito mumbled suddenly.

L laughed. "For what?"

"I got your shirt wet."

The friends laughed, truly happy for the first time in weeks. And then…

Watari came into the room. "We're going to Wammy's!" He announced cheerfully.

"What?" L shouted in surprise. "Why? I'm not supposed to go back for three weeks…" L followed Watari's eyes to one cinnamon-haired boy. "No," L cried," we were supposed to solve crimes together!"

"L, he has to go to the house. I couldn't adopt him. The best I could get was a place in Wammy's House." Watari apologized.

"But… But… everything was so perfect!" Raito protested.

Watari sighed. "I know. But life doesn't work like that."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Raito loved watching for potential students. He was always afraid that they would be like the others, cruel and abusive, but he always hoped for one student that would accept him and not treat him like dirt. And one day, a Monday, a student looked into a classroom with interest. Raito was immediately drawn to him, like a moth to a flame._

_The stranger had fluffy black hair that spread out in all direction, and intelligent gray eyes. Golden crashed with ashen eyes. And Raito thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd found a kindred spirit. Because that day, Raito saw himself in gray pools. _

_Maybe this stranger knew what it was to be beaten up because you were smart._

_Maybe he knew what it was to be in class with much older students that hated you even if you were friendly._

_Maybe he knew what it was to play pretend and act as though you were fine._

_Because Raito knew these things better than anything else. And he knew one other thing too._

_You never get used to it. The abuse, the hate… never. It always hurts. It always was unfair. And you never accepted it. Even if you took it and gave nothing back, you never accepted it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I've been gone forever, guys! Well, I have a few legitimate excuses and a few excuses that suck. And yes, this chapter is short as fuck. Sorry. **

**Well, I was sent to a mental hospital for nine days. That'll throw you off, huh?**

**I was diagnosed with Bipolar I and Panic Disorder. Panic disorder really makes this story bad for my health actually. MisMis puts me at greater risk for panic attacks… **

**My parents refuse to let me write this, so I have to do it in secret.**

**And finally, I'm just a lazy hoe. That's my main excuse.**

**Well, updates will definitely be less frequent, but I will do my best for you guys! **

**I love ya all!**

**BleedingDestruction**


	17. Chapter 17

Wammy's House was beautiful; there was no denying it. But Raito didn't care, and L refused to even look outside.  
>Watari spoke up softly. "You have to choose an alias, Raito."<br>"Tsuki," the ten-year-old muttered bitterly, staring out the window.  
>L reached out. "Raito, I'm sorry."<br>"This isn't yours or anyone else's fault but the government," murmured Tsuki.  
>The boys hugged as the car came to a stop. Watari added one last statement. "You cannot take mementos of your old life with you... But we'll keep these books and Matsuda-san's note for you."<br>"Okay," Tsuki mumbled. As he stepped out of the car, his hands shoved in his pockets, he smirked, both in sadly and triumphantly. For tucked neatly in each pocket was a piece of paper. One paper was covered in the messy kanji of Matsuda, and the other a note from one L Lawliet.  
>XXXXXX<br>Roger led Raito to a room with a white door. As they approached the room, Raito noted that the door on the left had a plaque that read Mello and Matt, and the door to the right, Pandy and Demise. The white door itself read Near.  
>"Tsuki, you'll be roommates with Near," Roger began as he knocked on the door.<br>"Enter," a soft voice called.  
>Raito and Roger entered, and the mask Raito wore around strangers immediately went up, for Near was very different from the usual, and Raito had to be very careful with him. Near was pale, with white hair and gray eyes reminiscent of L. He was smaller than average, and wore white pajamas.<br>"Near, this is Tsuki, your new roommate." Roger introduced the two.  
>Raito bowed in greeting, and spoke, forgetting to slip out of his native tongue. "Hello, Near-kun."<br>Near clearly spoke Japanese, because he was quick to greet Raito in the same language. "Greetings, Tsuki-kun. You are lucky to be rooming with the only person who speaks Japanese in the house."  
>"Oh," Tsuki fell into English. "I forgot which language to speak momentarily."<br>"He's intelligent, right?" Near asked Roger in French.  
>"Yes!" Raito snapped quickly, speaking in the same tongue as Near, "And I speak French too!"<br>"He has anger issues," Near added in Russian.  
>Tsuki scoffed, and hissed, matching Near's ability for language. "You are very rude, Near-chan!" He didn't say it, but he was quite upset that Near had broken his mask so easily.<br>Roger left quickly.  
>"So what's your skill?" Near demanded in English.<br>Raito smirked. "Anything I want it to be."  
>"Mello will be displeased with that," Near grinned; it really didn't fit his face. "You may get a few bruises before Roger can stop him."<br>Tsuki shrugged. "I've faced worse."  
>"Good, cause Mello will be pretty violent if you get a higher ranking than him." Near explained.<br>Tsuki frowned. "Ranking?"  
>"Yeah, L's most likely successor," Near said nonchalantly.<br>Raito froze. "What? Oh hell no. I won't do it."  
>"Didn't strike me as the swearing type," Near stated. "Well, protesting won't do anything. L never comes here anyways to know you're unhappy. The only visitors we get besides potential adopters is Ryuuga."<br>Tsuki laughed at hearing this. "Of course he'd do that. Why am I not surprised? Well, whatever. I won't be L's successor after he dies. Stealing his job after he's dead doesn't sound okay with me."  
>"You are leading me to believe you are closer to L than most Wammy's orphans," Near stated monotonously.<br>"You are leading me to believe you are not as stupid as you look," Raito teased.  
>"That was not very nice, Tsuki-chan." Near mumbled. Raito shuddered and mumbled something unintelligible as the name reminded him of that fateful day. "Tsuki? Are you okay?"<br>The mask was back. "I apologize; I don't know what came over me. I should go find out where everything else is."  
>"I see… Allow me to be your guide, Tsuki-kun." Near offered with a slight grin. He is like another puzzle for me to solve, the pale-skinned boy thought.<br>Tsuki spoke evenly, "That would be nice; thank you."  
>Near started out of their room and approached Mello's and Matt's. He knocked softly.<br>"Who is it?" An irritable-sounding voice snapped.  
>A calmer voice called, "Mello, chill! Come in!"<br>Near opened the door and a blonde leapt at him snarling, "Near, get out of here! …Hellish little sheep." Raito followed Near into the room, and the blonde… male? Demanded, "Who're you?"  
>"Tsuki," The cinnamon-haired boy answered coolly, "And you are?"<br>A brunette spoke up. "He's Mello," He said, jerking his head in the direction of the blonde while staring at a DS. "I'm Matt."  
>"Yay, we're all friends now. Get out so we can force food… I mean, feed Marowit." Mello spat.<br>Near and Tsuki headed on towards Pandy's and Demise's room.

**God, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of problems I've had to deal with including being in and out of the hospital and things like that, so I haven't been able to do any work on this.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry to everyone who thought they were getting an update, but this is not a new chapter.**

**Right now, I'm considering doing one of two things.**

**Option one is deleting this story altogether, and forgetting it ever happened. There are a lot of plot holes and the entire story is in serious need of some editing and brainstorming and I don't really have the time.**

**Option two is rewriting the whole thing and posting it under a new story. Updates would be slow and sporadic at best, since I am very busy, and MisMis is not the only story that needs some major editing. If I choose this option, I would need a beta, too, and I'm not exactly sure how one would go through acquiring one, so that would take a long time.**

**If you guys wanna give me your input, I'll take your thoughts into consideration, as I've always thought your ideas to be helpful and a great encouragement.**

**Love, **

**Bleeding **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry to everyone who thought they were getting an update, but this is not a new chapter.**

**I've decided to rewrite the story, so this version is no more. I'm not deleting it, but if you want to read the new version, it's on my profile, under Mistimed Misfortune.**

**Love, **

**Bleeding **


End file.
